07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouida
Ouida is a minor character and one of two brothers who were acolytes training to become bishops. It would appear the two made the decision to become bishops after their parents died and the brothers' relatives took the opportunity to try and steal the extravagant inheritance left to the two young boys. Ouida is the elder of the two, recognised by his taller stature and dark greyish-brown hair, and is the guardian of Liam. In the manga Ouida has passed the Bishop's Apprentice Exam and is now serving under Bishop Labrador as his apprentice (manga chapter 65). Etymology His name can be split into 'oui', which means 'yes' in French, and 'da', which is the informal form of 'desu', meaning 'to be', in Japanese. Appearance Physical appearance Ouida appears as a young boy who is 15 or 16 years old. He is fairly tall, being an estimated 5 foot 7 inches in height, and although his weight is unknown, he has a slender build. Ouida's face is diamond-shaped with a sharp jaw and pointy chin, as well as a small, long nose, a small mouth, and narrowed, brown eyes. His skin is pale with a brown tint. Ouida's hair is a dark greyish-brown colour and spiked up to the right, with two strands falling over his forehead. Clothing He is first seen in the Bishop's apprentice uniform which appears as a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his exam badge at the front of his collar. He wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. DVDKapitel10.png|Ouida in his Bishop's apprentice uniform. Personality Ouida appears as a kind and patient person who is sympathetic to the plight of those around him. He is also helpful, shown when he gives some of his Zaiphon to Teito during the Bishop exam. Ouida is also studious and strives to do well during exams, as he becomes panicked at the thought of being late for the Archbishop's sermon because he may miss valuable information that could be on the exam. Relationships Family Unnamed mother and father: Ouida's mother and father died before he and Liam came to the Church. It appears Ouida was very close to his parents, as he carries a little book containing photos of themIn Kapitel 22 Ouida says to Teito: "That time when I dropped my notebook, photos of my family were in it. and would have been upset if he lost it. Liam Ouida is the guardian of Liam and he cares for his sibling deeply, something shown when he prays to the statue of Fest that their bond will not break. Ouida strives to protect Liam and constantly worries about his safety. He also hopes for Liam to perform well, and pushes him to work to the best of his ability, seen when he urges Liam to hurry in case they miss the lecture, quizzes him on text from the holy books, and also takes him to pray to Fest. Superiors Labrador After passing the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, Ouida goes on to become Labrador's apprentice. He is very caring and respectful towards Labrador, advising him not to sleep outdoors at night in case he catches a cold, and making tea for him. Castor Once, when Ouida was looking for Labrador and could not find him, he enlisted Castor's help. Castor once remarked that Ouida is like a pious son towards Labrador. Hakuren Oak Ouida and Hakuren do not interact much and are not particularly close, but seem to get along well. In the manga, upon seeing Ouida and Liam in the hall where all the Bishop's Apprentice Exam examinees were assembled, Hakuren and Teito waved to them. Teito Klein Ouida took an instant liking to Teito, as he returned a notebook containing photos of Ouida family Ouida dropped. He looked happy to see him during the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, as he smiled and waved at him and donated some Zaiphon to Teito. The two have not interacted since the exam and are not particularly close, but have been shown to get along well, with Teito expressing his gratitude after Ouida helped him and Ouida smiling in return. Kyle Ouida was once shown talking to Kyle as they watched a group of children playing in the Church, and they seem to be friends. Kyle once called Ouida a 'brother-complexed weirdo'. Ouida has prepared some light food for Kyle on Labrador's orders after Kyle jumped from a Ribidzile at 7500 metres and had to rest in the break room of the Barsburg Church (Kapitel 42 Volume 8 page 12). Lance Lance was once shown thinking that Ouida and Labrador 'match', and that Ouida is like a mother to Labrador, in Kapitel 42. In the same chapter, Ouida was apparently shocked upon finding out that Lance and Kyle had gone on a 'forced march'. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Healing Zaiphon: Ouida had a healing Zaiphon,In Kapitel 22, Ouida says: "it is the obligation of having the healing form" to Teito as he shares his Zaiphon, and only those with a healing Zaiphon can share their power. and he appears to be quite skilled with a Baculus, as he was able to pass the Bishop exam. History Childhood It is revealed that Ouida was born into a very wealthy, possibly noble, family, native to District 5. He was the eldest of two sons. Escape to District 7 Ouida's parents died sometime before he and Liam fled to the Barsburg Church. It is unknown if his parents were assassinated by members of their own family, but after their deaths there was a large fortune left unclaimed, and relatives of the boys tried to take advantage of this and claim it for themselves. It could be that Ouida and Liam travelled to the Church to protect themselves from potential assassination, as they were set to inherit their parents' money. Appearances Manga synopsis Bishop's Apprentice Exam Ouida is first seen dropping something an then Teito picks it up and returns it. He introduces himself and his younger brother, Liam, to Teito and Hakuren. Statue of Fest Ouida and his brother are then seen in one of the Ghosts towers, looking at the statue of, Fest. Upon arrival Liam asks whether this is the statue in which Ouida replies "it sure is, he's the God that Links peoples hearts together." Ouida then explains that the examinations are taken in pairs and that the examiners will be testing their bond as they go along. Liam says that despite not worshiping the ghost, he will pray that the bond between him and Ouida never breaks. Part one of the exam The next time the brothers appear is right before the exam starts, where they smile and wave at Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak. As a result of the incident involving the detached Eye of Mikhail, Teito's energy is drained. Hearing about this after the two former Archbishops had asked if anyone could lend him some Zaiphon, Ouida approaches Teito volunteering to give him some of his zaiphon after many other trainee Bishops shunned him. Teito declines at first- not wishing to drain Ouida, but Ouida tells him the fact that he is trying to become a Bishop makes it natural that he would help him and that he will treat the whole thing as part of his trial. Teito then gives thanks to Ouida for his help to which Ouida replies with a friendly smile. Ouida passes the Bishop's Apprentice Exam and goes on to work under Labrador. Differences between the manga and anime Introduction In the manga, Ouida is first introduced in the church refractory, where he drops something and Teito returns it. In the anime, Ouida is first seen late for a sermon. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Church members Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Bishops Category:Nobility